Christmas Disasters
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: The seven awesome demigods are planning to spend an amazing, uneventful Christmas together, along with Nico and Thalia. However, all goes wrong when Jason comes down with an illness, Percy has issues with tape and snow globes, and Nico is reluctant to spend the holiday with the group. The girls are trying to make this the best Christmas ever, but will they succeed? Plenty of Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all of you beautiful people! The Christmas season is here, so I decided to write this little story that will be around five chapters. Oh, and let's pretend that the ending of BOO never happened, okay? Enjoy! **

* * *

Four days before Christmas, Jason was laying on his bed, face resting on one of the pillows in his cabin at camp half blood. He had just arrived the day before to spend Christmas with his friends and sister rather than at camp Jupiter. He closed his eyes, then snapped them back open again. No, sick people felt tired, and there was no way in Hades that he was sick. Well, he certainly did feel sick (he'd been coughing since the night before), but Jason wasn't sick. In reality though, he just wouldn't admit it. Deep down, he knew that he was most definitely sick, but there was no point in bothering people about it if it was just going to go away on its own. Maybe.

Reluctantly, Jason dragged himself off of his bed and ran a hand over his forehead as he sometimes did when he was tired or stressed. That wasn't a fever, was it? No, it's just hot in the cabin. If that was the case, why did he feel so cold?

Jason was jolted out of his thoughts as someone knocked loudly on the door.

"Come..." He trailed off as he went into a fit of coughing. "Come in!"

Percy opened the door and stuck his head into cabin one. "C'mon, you and I have a sword fighting class for the younger campers in a few minutes. You okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Jason cleared his throat. "Perfectly fine."

"Okay." He could tell that Percy knew he was lying. "Breakfast ended ten minutes ago, but maybe we can-"

"No, I'm fine." Jason interrupted. "Let's just go."

* * *

"Does he look... Off to you?" Piper asked. Annabeth looked up from whatever blueprint she was drawing.

"Who, Percy?"

"No, Jason." Piper answered. "Look at him." Her friend squinted against the bright sunlight.

"He does look tired." Annabeth agreed. "On a lighter note, Thalia has a break for two weeks and she's going to stop by today and stay until after Christmas. Then Frank and Hazel will be here tomorrow. It'll be so nice to spend Christmas with everyone."

"Oh, that's great!" Piper said. "Do you know her well?"

"Well, actually we were together for a while, because her and I... And Luke stuck together as we were on the run." Annabeth answered. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Suddenly, Piper noticed someone go limp from the snowy sword fighting area out of the corner of her eye.

"Jason!" She yelled, running over there. "What happened?" She demanded.

"I-I have no idea." Percy's eyes were wide. "He said he was fine, but I knew that he wasn't... This is all my fault."

"Just go get one of the Apollo campers!" Annabeth ordered. Percy ran off towards the Apollo cabin as Piper stroked Jason's hair.

* * *

"What happened?" Will Solace, head of the Apollo cabin asked. He bent down and felt Jason's forehead, then checked his pulse, and all of that jazz. "Definitely a fever. Let's take him back to his cabin." He decided. With surprising strength and gentleness, Will managed to get Jason off of the ground and sling him over his shoulder.

* * *

Jason woke up shortly after. Percy and Piper were in his cabin. "Percy, don't we have to finish..."

"No way!" Percy grinned wearily. "You're sick, so you need to rest for a while. I cancelled the rest due to you passing out in the middle of it."

"I passed out?"

"Yeah, Will thinks you have the flu or something, but good news!" Percy said, trying to lift his spirits. "Thalia will be here any minute and she's staying through Christmas. And Frank and Hazel are coming tomorrow. It'll be great."

"And I'm sure that Thalia would love to take care of you." Piper added. Percy snorted. "What?"

"It's just... I just pictured Thalia as a nurse and..." He burst out laughing. "It just doesn't fit her very well."

Jason tried not to feel hurt that Percy knew his own sister better than he did. "Well, even if I _am_ too sick to do much with everyone, it'll be nice seeing Thalia and it's nice to see all of you guys. Frank and Hazel would've come earlier, but Frank had something to do as praetor and Hazel didn't want to come without him."

"That's great." Piper smiled. "Now you need to get some sleep, because the faster you kick this bug, the better." Jason found himself smiling as he drifted off.

* * *

He was woken up rather abruptly as someone slammed the door to the cabin.

"Hey Thalia," Jason said hoarsely.

"Percy told me you were sick." She said simply, sitting down at the foot of his bed.

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Oh, really?" Thalia raised her eyebrows. "You're honestly feeling fine?"

"Not at all," he admitted. "But I didn't want anyone to worry. You guys are supposed to be having fun and singing carols, not worrying about me."

"You're supposed to be having fun and singing carols too," Jason's sister pointed out. Jason shrugged. "Gods, you look awful. It's good to see you though."

* * *

"Ugh, just... Oh my gods, this tape has _issues_!" Percy shouted, struggling with a roll of tape while him and Piper were wrapping presents.

"I think _you_ are the one with issues." Piper replied. "That tape is perfectly fine." To prove her point, she took the tape from him and perfectly taped a corner of wrapping paper shut, completing a perfect looking present. Then she took out a gift tag, fastened it to the gift, and wrote:_ to Leo, from Piper._

"What did you get him?" Percy asked curiously.

"A gift card to Home Depot and a bag of peanut butter cups." Piper answered. "For Annabeth, I have an owl necklace that I made, and some new colored pencils for Hazel. For you, well, that's a surprise."

"What about Frank and Jason?" Percy asked.

"I can't think of anything!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "What did you get them?"

"Annabeth and I have been making Jason this super ugly sweater as a joke, and then I just now decided that I'd throw in some tissues and Tylenol." Percy replied.

"Yeah, speaking of that, how's he doing?" Piper asked.

"Thalia told me that he's definitely sick, but otherwise okay." He answered. "Oh, and for Frank's gift, I have four different Chinese handcuffs, all in different colors."

"Nice. What about Thalia? I don't know her well so getting her a gift is kind of hard."

"A postcard of the Hoover Dam and a Starbucks gift card." Percy replied, looking triumphant.

"A dam postcard?" Piper asked, but Percy was rolling on the floor laughing. "...what?"

"Inside joke."

"So, what kind of stuff does she like?"

"Get a dam t-shirt!" He laughed.

"I seriously don't get this joke..."

* * *

**Of course I had to add in he dam joke at the end there! Hehe. I'll update again in a day or two. So to recap it all, Jason is sick (four days before Christmas), Thalia just arrived, and Piper can't figure out what to get Jason or Thalia for Christmas. If you want to leave ideas for their gifts in the reviews, feel free to do that. Or tell me any of your predictions (will Jason feel better in time for Christmas? Will anything happen to Percy or the others? Let me know!), tell me a joke, whatever. Merry (early) Christmas! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello you beautiful readers! I'm here today with chapter two. I put some sibling fluff with Jason and Thalia in this chapter, because I love sibling fluff. :3 and Thalia seems a little OOC in my opinion. Sorry about that, I really struggle with her. So now without further ado, chapter two! Hey that rhymed. xD**

* * *

Leo was seriously bored. He had already finished wrapping everyone's presents, and had been sitting in cabin nine for quite some time just looking for something to do. Frank and Hazel would be here today, Thalia had gotten here yesterday, and Jason the day before, yet Thalia and Jason had just spent the entire day shut up in cabin one. He was supposed to be the first to welcome back his best friend, but that hadn't worked out since Percy had vaguely told him not to bother Jason at all. But he had nothing to do, and sneaking into cabin one looked like a really good idea right now.

So that's how he ended up walking across camp like a ninja, only to slip on the ice outside of Jason and Thalia's door. Jason opened the door, and a smile broke out over his paler-than-normal face.

"Hey, man." Leo stood up and brushed himself off. "I was gonna come see you yesterday, but Percy told me not to for some reason. What's going on?"

"Well, I kind of... Passed out while teaching a sword fighting class yesterday." He explained. Leo could see Thalia shaking her head in the background. "Turns out that I have some sort of flu virus that's highly contagious." Jason said that part casually and with a weak smile. _How sick can he be?_ Leo had thought.

"You really should keep your distance," Thalia warned. "We wouldn't want you sick on Christmas, which is in...Three days."

"Okay, I'll get going then." Leo smiled. "Hey, do me a favor and get better, will you? I don't want my best friend sick on Christmas."

"I'll try," Jason grinned. Leo walked back out and into cabin nine.

* * *

"So who's your friend?" Thalia asked, picking at her cuticle.

"That was Leo, son of... Greek Vulcan." Jason answered. "Sorry, I know the name, I just can't think straight today."

"Did you mean Hephaestus?" She suggested. He nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway, we've known each other for about a year now and we went on a quest..." He trailed off. "Hold on, we ran into you!"

"Oh, yeah. I remember now." Thalia said. "What about Piper?"

"What about her?"

"Are you two dating, or...?"

"Yeah, we're dating." Jason's nose twitched. Then again. And again.

"Something wrong?" Thalia asked. In an answer, he sneezed. "...Oh. Here." She tossed her brother a box of tissues. "You seriously need to get better. How long did Solace say this would last?"

"A couple days, I think." Jason answered. "It really shouldn't last more than four or five days." He let out a fit of harsh coughs.

"We should probably get to work on wrapping presents later." She said. "But right now, I think you should sleep. I'll go down to someone's cabin and see if they have any tape that we can borrow. Any preferences on wrapping paper?" But he was already asleep, so she tiptoed out.

* * *

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la_." Percy sang loudly as him and Annabeth hung tinsel around the interior of cabin three. "_Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la_."

"_Don we now our gay apparel_," Annabeth joined in. "_Fa la la, la la la, la la la_."

"_Troll the ancient Yuletide carol,_" they both belted out. "_Fa la la la la, la la la la_."

"Okay," Thalia sighed from the doorway. "When you two are done singing, I could use some wrapping paper."

"Oh, hi Thalia. As a matter of fact, I do have wrapping paper." Percy pulled a roll of blue wrapping paper decorated with glitter out from behind a dresser. "Here you go."

"Really?" She asked. "Blue isn't even Christmassy."

"It is in my world." He replied. "Annabeth, where should I put these snow globes?"

"Just leave those alone for now, they might fall if anyone-" but Annabeth's words were lost as Percy reached up for a snow globe. There was a rumble as one fell down, hit him on the head, and shattered in an explosion of glitter, water, and broken glass. His forehead was bleeding and there was a shard of glass in the wound. Percy was covered in glitter, and he had a dazed look about him.

"Seaweed Brain...?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

"Annabeth... Snow globe... Blue cookies..." He mumbled incoherently.

"Come on," Thalia grabbed his arm. "Let's go to the Apollo cabin and see if they can help you at all."

"...Apollo... Octavian... Pillow pet..."

"Come on..." She grunted. "Annabeth, a little help?"

* * *

"What happened?" Will Solace asked.

"Snow globe accident." Thalia replied. "I believe that you're the one who checked over my younger brother yesterday, right?"

"Who's your brother?" Will asked.

"Jason Grace," she answered. "I'm Thalia Grace."

"Oh, I remember you." He said. "Minor concussion. Percy needs lots of bed rest for a day or two." Will shook his head. "You guys are having bad luck, aren't you? First someone gets sick, then a concussion... Let's just hope that nobody else gets sick or injured. I don't want to work on Christmas."

"Thanks for your consideration," Annabeth replied dryly. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's get you into bed."

* * *

"Is this it?" Hazel asked, grabbing Frank's hand.

"Looks like it," he replied. "Come on." Hazel lead Arion across the order to camp half blood, where she spotted Piper immediately.

"Piper!" She shouted, running towards her friend. Piper turned around, and a huge grin broke out on her face.

"Hazel!" She said, pulling her friend into a hug. "Frank! So nice to see you guys!"

"Yeah, you too." Frank grinned. "Uh, where's everyone else?"

"Um, yeah... We haven't had the best luck these past few days." Piper answered. "Jason's been sick since yesterday and Percy just recently was involved in a snow globe accident."

"A snow globe accident," Frank repeated. "How'd that happen?"

"Don't know, but he has a concussion. Luckily, though, both of you are fine."

"Hey, don't jinx it!" Hazel giggled. "Well, we're going to go to our cabins and unpack. See you at dinner."

* * *

**okay, so Jason is still sick, and now Percy has a concussion from a snow globe accident! I'll update in a few days. See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello beautiful people! Thank you for all of the reviews I've gotten! :) here is chapter 3. In my opinion this isn't the best chapter in the story as its more of a filler, but chapter four has tons of Jasper fluff so at least you can look forward to that. :P**

* * *

Hazel and Nico sat alone at dinner. Normally, they would share a table with Jason and Percy, but since both of them weren't in the best condition, that wasn't really going to work out tonight. After dinner, there was going to be a camp fire and Christmas caroling, but Thalia, Annabeth, and Piper all decided to skip that and go take care of the boys.

"Are you going to sing Christmas carols?" Hazel asked softly. Nico shook his head. "Aw, why not?"

"I'm just... Not in the mood." Nico replied. "You go on ahead with Frank."

"But I want you," she protested. "Christmas is a time for family."

"I'm just not in the mood, Hazel."

* * *

"Ugh," Percy moaned. "My head hurts."

"I feel you," Jason replied miserably. Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia were all in cabin three, because the girls decided that they could take care of the two of them more efficiently if everyone was in one room. That way, if Thalia had to pee, Piper and Annabeth were there to take care of the boys. If Annabeth wanted to go eat blue food without Percy, Piper and Thalia could hold him down before he could kill her for eating blue food without him. See? The whole system worked out.

After about a half an hour, Annabeth's cell phone rang. She rarely used it because it attracted monsters, but the caller this time was Sally Jackson, so she answered.

"Hello?" Annabeth said.

"Annabeth! Merry Christmas, sweetie." Sally said from the other end. "How is everything?"

"Actually, not what we were planning." Annabeth replied. "One of the boys is sick, and a snow globe fell on Percy's head a few hours ago. He has a minor concussion, but I'm looking after him."

"Oh. I hope everyone is feeling better by Christmas." Sally sounded concerned. "Are you all still coming by for Christmas dinner?"

"We'll see how the boys are feeling. I'll call you sometime beforehand." She promised.

* * *

"Nico!" Hazel ran up and gave her older brother a hug once she was inside the Hades cabin. "I missed you so much."

"Hazel, you were just at the campfire for an hour last night, then we both fell asleep. We haven't been apart long." A smile was visible on Nico's pale face. "How was your trip?"

"Oh, it was good, but I'm exhausted now." She answered. "How are you?"

"Well, I uh..." Nico paused. "I'm uh, doing alright."

"Good." Hazel smiled. "I'm going to finish organizing my stuff and then we'll wrap presents before dinner. Tomorrow, we 're going to decorate the tree in Percy's cabin."

"Sounds great." Nico replied. "I'll go to someone's cabin and see if we can use some of their wrapping paper."

* * *

Nico made the mistake of going to the Aphrodite cabin to get the wrapping paper. First of all, Piper wasn't in there, and the rest of the Aphrodite campers showered him in red and green glitter. Then they shoved a mistletoe over his head and a few girls proceeded to kiss him. Gross.

He finally went back to the Hades cabin a few minutes later, covered in glitter and what he thought might have been lip gloss. Aphrodite kids were strange.

* * *

There was something about curling up on the couch and watching Christmas movies that made Jason feel better. He still felt sick and achy, but it seemed much more manageable with Piper and Thalia on either side of him, Percy and Leo cracking jokes, Annabeth rolling her eyes, and Frank and Hazel exchanging small kisses on the cheek while they all sat in front of a fire (courtesy of Leo Valdez) and ABC family played a marathon of Christmas movies. Normally, demigods couldn't do this sort of thing, but Chiron had made an exception and let the seven of them watch movies on Coach Hedge's TV.

"Got that Advil, Wise Girl?" Percy asked sleepily. He'd recently had a concussion after a snow globe fell on his head. "My head is killing me."

"I've got it. Hold on." Annabeth fumbled with the cylindrical container with the pain reliever pills and passed it over to Percy, who swallowed it with a swig of water before closing his eyes and leaning back against the couch cushions.

"Two days until Christmas," Leo said with a grin. "Jason, you need to feel better. Same with you, Percy."

"Hey, we're trying." Jason smiled weakly at his friend. "It's not exactly anything that I can..." His nose twitched, and Thalia got the message. She tossed the box of tissues over to her brother as he began sneezing his head off. "Control." He finished, sniffling.

"Dude," Leo said. "You just sneezed like, twenty times consecutively."

"Well, what did you expect?" Piper asked, squeezing Jason's hand. "He's sick, of course he's going to sneeze." In an answer, he sneezed again.

"How are you feeling?" Annabeth asked.

"Okay. My throat hurts and I have a killer headache, but otherwise I'm good." Jason tried not to sound like he was in pain at all, but that completely failed when his voice cracked. Stupid sore throat.

"Here, take this and then get some rest." She pressed the pain reliever into his palm while Piper grabbed a glass of water from the coffee table.

"Thanks, Annabeth." He took a swig of water, swallowing the pill as well.

* * *

Thalia was having a really hard time sleeping with all of her brother's coughing echoing around the spacious cabin. For the first few minutes, he would apologize after every single cough. Then Thalia told him not to apologize, so now cabin one was filled with loud cough after loud cough.

"Jason," she whispered. "How are you doing? Honestly."

"Awful." He croaked. "I can't sleep and everything aches."

"You sound terrible." Thalia frowned. "Does your throat hurt too?"

"Yeah." A few harsh coughs followed, and Thalia climbed out of her bed and went over by her brother's. She put a hand on his forehead and sighed in relief.

"Well, your fever's gone down a little bit. You should get some sleep."

Jason coughed a few times, then closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

**I realize now that I've written the entire story (I just haven't posted the rest yet) and there is a very small amount of Percabeth fluff. Mostly because I'm planning on writing a Percabeth fluff thingy once this is all posted... So yeah. :) should I do another sick fic for Percabeth or something else? tell me your thoughts...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all of you beautiful people! I'm here with chapter four, which is the longest chapter in this story so far. Thank you to carameltootsieroll (did I even get that right?) for the awesome suggestion that I used in the very beginning of this chapter. Okay, I'll stop talking/typing whatever and let you guys read!**

* * *

Jason thrashed around in his sleep, breathing heavily. Thalia was sitting next to his bed and whispering soothing words in an attempt to calm him down, but it wouldn't work unless he woke up. Demigod dreams were bad on the best of days, but with a fever as high as his, well, they were in for a rough night.

"Hey, it's okay." Thalia tried to whisper, but her soft words of encouragement weren't working. She really needed someone who had a soothing voice and that Jason would be comfortable around. So that's how she ended up knocking on the door of the Aphrodite cabin at one in the morning.

"Wha's going on?" one of the campers- Thalia thought his name was Mitchell- said sleepily.

"Uh, can you get Piper?" She asked. "There's an emergency." Mitchell nodded and walked over to Piper's bunk, shook her awake, and then explained the situation. The daughter of Aphrodite stumbled out of her cabin.

"It's Jason," Thalia explained. "Come on." Piper's eyes widened and she sprinted off to cabin one.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked nervously.

"He's having a nightmare or something." Thalia replied. "I've been trying to calm him down, but it's just not working." Piper nodded gravely and squeezed Jason's hand.

"Jason," she began softly. Her voice was so soothing, even Thalia relaxed. "It's alright. It was just a dream."

"P-Pipes..." He mumbled wearily.

"Look at me." Piper commanded soothingly. "You were just dreaming. You're going to be fine, okay?"

"Okay." Jason coughed.

"Now go to sleep, Sparky." She kissed his forehead and Thalia head her brother sigh contentedly.

"Thank you." Thalia said gratefully. "You really helped me out there."

* * *

"Really, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked. "A blue Christmas tree?"

"Of course!" Percy replied. "You said that I could pick it out, what were you expecting?"

"Oh, I don't know, a real Christmas tree?"

"Like one of Thalia's tree cousins?" He asked. Unfortunately for him, Thalia had just walked in.

"Shut up."

"Nice to see you too, Thalia." Percy grinned. "Didn't you say that you were going to bring Jason?"

"We had a rough night last night." She yawned. "He's still asleep."

"Oh. Well, we're just waiting on Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Piper then..."

"Piper wanted to go check on Jason, and Hazel's trying to get Nico up. Frank, I have no idea."

"Morning," Frank entered the cabin, yawning. "How's your head, Percy?"

"Much better." Percy answered. "Let's start getting the Christmas lights out and then whoever else comes can help out with the rest."

* * *

"_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening_?" Percy sang loudly and off key. "_In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland_."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Would you stop singing?" Percy stopped with a horrified expression on his face, then he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thalia Grace," he said seriously. "You need some holiday spirit."

The rest of the tree decorating session consisted of Percy singing "_jingle bells_," at the top of his lungs while Thalia groaned.

* * *

"Nico, come on." Hazel shook her brother gently.

"Mm... No..." Nico mumbled incoherently.

"We have to decorate the tree in Percy's cabin, remember?" He just stuck his face back into the pillow with a groan. "It's Christmas Eve, don't you want to go spend the holiday with everyone?"

"No... Just let me sleep." Nico moaned, curling up underneath the blankets.

Ten minutes later, Hazel had gotten the help of a certain person to drag Nico out of bed. Her and Will each had a leg, and were trying their best to drag him out. Nico, however, was clinging on to the headboard of his bunk and groaning.

"Seriously, Nico." Will shook his head. "I knew that you weren't a morning person, but I never knew that it was to this extreme."

"Come on, you have to get up." Hazel grunted.

"Doctor's orders," Will joked, and Nico jolted up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Your sister enlisted my help in getting you up, sunshine."

"W-what?" Nico stammered. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

* * *

When Jason opened his eyes on Christmas Eve morning, he felt refreshed. Even though he was feeling better, his head was heavy and felt full from congestion. There was a constant tickle in his sore throat, causing an unfortunate cough. His muscles still ached, but not nearly as bad as before. This was definitely an improvement.

"Good morning," Piper said sweetly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Jason said somewhat hoarsely. "Not completely back to normal yet, but definitely better."

"Good." She smiled. "Hey, everyone else is decorating the tree and making gingerbread houses and whatnot. Are you feeling up to doing any of that?"

"Sure," Jason shrugged and climbed out of bed. "For the first time in days, I actually don't feel dizzy when I stand up." He remarked.

"I'm glad that you're finally feeling better." Piper replied. "I'll give you a few minutes to shower or change clothes or anything, then I'll meet you in Percy's cabin."

"Okay."

* * *

"_JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY_!" Percy and Leo sang at the top of their lungs while everyone else groaned. "_OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH, HEY! JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS_-"

"Be quiet!" Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, and Frank all exclaimed. Jason and Hazel just sat in the back, watching the whole scene with amusement. Piper had gone to the Aphrodite cabin to finish wrapping everyone's gifts.

"_JINGLE ALL THE WAY_!" They continued, to everyone's dismay. "_OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGHHHHH_!" Everybody sighed in relief when the song was over. Percy leaned over to kiss Annabeth's cheek.

"I think they want an encore." Leo said.

"NO!" Thalia yelled. "No more singing!"

"You seriously need some holiday spirit." Percy told her.

"Would you stop saying that?" She replied, irritated. Jason stood up slowly.

"Where are you going?" Hazel asked.

"I have a huge headache." Jason muttered. "I'm just going back to the cabin for some peace and quiet."

"Oh, okay."

He walked out, vaguely noticing a mistletoe hanging by the door. And just as he was walking out, Piper walked in and they collided. Right underneath the mistletoe. Lovely.

_Maybe no one will notice, _Jason thought desperately. He didn't want to turn her down, but he didn't want to get her sick either.

"Mistletoe," Leo pointed out.

"I-I can't kiss anybody!" Jason exclaimed, suppressing a cough. "I'm..." But he paused as Piper kissed him on the cheek.

"You're contagious, aren't you?" Piper asked.

"Highly." Will said wryly from the doorway. "Hey, do me a favor and not kiss anyone until your fever's been nonexistent for at least twenty four hours."

"I wasn't going to kiss anyone." Jason replied. Then his nose twitched and he sneezed.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Will asked, sounding irritated. "You should be resting."

"I've been in bed for two days, I think-"

"Doctor's orders." The son of Apollo interrupted. Jason groaned, which caused a few coughs. "Oh, and make sure that cough doesn't get any worse."

"Wait..." Nico said. "What are you doing here?"

"Knowing all of you, I had a suspicion that someone was injured." Will replied sourly.

"Well, everyone's fine." Piper said, mocking cheerfulness. "Merry Christmas. Come on, Sparky." She grabbed Jason's arm and they walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" Jason asked, blowing a few snowflakes off of his lip. Man, it was really snowing hard.

"Ugh, he is so annoying!" Piper complained. "No kissing, why aren't you in bed, blah blah blah. You would think I would already know not to kiss your lips while you're sick, right?" He nodded.

"And I didn't want to kiss you... No offense."

"None taken." She grabbed his hand. "You know what? I think you could use some hot chocolate."

* * *

**In regard to yesterday's authors note, I'm probably going to do a percabeth sick fic after this is finished. If anyone wants to leave suggestions/ideas for that, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! I usually update in the afternoon, but I had a few spare moments and thought, why not? I have so many reviews, that's more than I've ever gotten on a story before, and this is the first multi chapter fic that I've actually had the motivation to finish! Thank you all for you wonderful reviews or even just reading the story this far. :) after this there are two more chapters, which I will be posting in the next few days. :)**

* * *

Leo walked into cabin three with an armload of presents for all of his friends. From outside the door, he could hear an argument going on.

"Come on, Nico. Sing it with me." Percy said.

"No way." Nico replied. After which Percy would groan and go into "Frosty the Snowman" all by himself.

"Hey guys." Leo grinned, walking in to the cabin. "Nice tree, Percy."

"Thank you! Finally someone appreciates the blue tree!"

Leo deposited all of the presents under the tree and then joined in on Percy's loud, off key singing while Nico just glared at them.

* * *

Jason was feeling horrible again. Whatever improvement he'd had this morning was replaced by exhaustion.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked, the concern unmistakeable in her voice. "Better, worse, the same?"

"Worse," he croaked. "I'm so tired, but I can't fall asleep. Do you think it was because we were out walking in the snow earlier?"

"Probably." She said guiltily. "I feel so bad. I'm the one who dragged you out there, and now you're feeling super sick again. I'm sorry."

Jason's nose twitched, and by now everyone knew what that meant. Piper scrambled for some tissues, then pressed a few into her boyfriend's hand. Jason, however, just sat there with a very funny look on his face before closing his eyes and sighing.

"Ugh, why am I not sneezing?" He asked thickly. "My body is acting like I need to sneeze, but then I don't. Just make up your mind, nose!" In an answer, he ducked his head and started sneezing like crazy. Piper gave a thin, polite smile and glanced out the window.

"Wow, it's really coming down out there." She remarked. "I wonder if Percy will be able to drive everyone all the way to New York tomorrow night."

"I just need to get whatever this bug is out of my system." Jason complained. "It's been three days already, and I'm not feeling any better."

"Just wait, tomorrow you'll wake up and be feeling better." Piper put a little bit of charmspeak into her voice and his shoulders slumped slightly. "I think you should try to sleep for a little while." He nodded wearily.

"Wait, Pipes."

"Yes?"

"Can you stay here?" Piper had known Jason for a year, and never had she seen him this helpless. He was usually a strong leader, but now... He was pale, feverish, and hoarse, which made Piper just want to hug him and and do everything in her power to make him feel better. Her boyfriend almost seemed like a helpless little puppy, and the way he was gazing at her almost broke her heart.

"Of course," Piper managed a smile. "You don't need to worry about anything, okay? Just try to sleep and focus on getting better."

* * *

"WEEEE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Percy screamed (or was that supposed to be singing? Thalia wasn't sure).

"Shut up, Kelp Face!" Someone shouted. Surprisingly, it wasn't Thalia. Clarisse La Rue from the Ares cabin walked in. "We can hear you singing all the way from cabin five and it's getting annoying."

"Did somebody say annoying?" Leo asked, peeking his head out from behind the Christmas tree. "'Cause I can give you annoying."

"No!" Thalia and Clarisse both pleaded. For once, they both agreed on something.

"Thalia, how many times have I told you?" Percy asked, exasperated. "You need some holiday spirit."

"Would you stop saying that?" She replied. "It's kind of hard to have holiday spirit when your little brother is feeling sick."

"Who?" Percy asked. Annabeth face palmed from across the room. She loved her Seaweed Brain to death, but he could be dense sometimes. "Ohhh, Jason. Never mind."

"Hey, Percy?" Annabeth said cautiously. "It's really snowing hard. Are you going to be able to drive?"

"Of course I am." Her boyfriend replied cockily. "I've got this."

"Even with your concussion?" She asked. "Will said to take it easy, and as far as I'm concerned, you really haven't been taking anything easy."

"Relax, Wise Girl. I'll be fine."

"And Thalia, will Jason be okay to travel to New York City tomorrow night?" Annabeth was starting to get worried. "It's only an hour drive, and Sally said that he can just lay on the couch if he feels like it, but-"

"Annabeth," Thalia put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. What are we going to do with you?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You worry too much! Percy says that he's fine, so he's fine. And Jason's going to be okay for a one hour car ride and Christmas dinner." Annabeth still looked worried, even after Thalia's words. "You know, I think we should all just get a cup of hot chocolate and call it a night."

"Okay, that sounds good." Annabeth agreed.

"And I need you," Thalia poked her shoulder. "To not worry about anything. Nothing at all. Can you do that for me?"

"I think so." She smiled. "Goodnight."

As the daughter of Athena was walking out, Percy called her name.

"Annabeth, wait!" He called. "And don't move."

"Oh-Kay..." She replied slowly. She wasn't sure what her Seaweed Brain was up to, but it certainly seemed suspicious. Percy ran over to where she was standing, and then, with a sly smile, pointed upward. There, residing above their heads, was the mistletoe. Of course.

"Mistletoe," he whispered, hugging Annabeth gently.

"Mistletoe," she repeated. They kissed, and she felt a giddy feeling wash over her that she couldn't really describe. When they pulled apart, she had to resist the urge to kiss him again.

"Merry Christmas, Wise Girl."

* * *

**I've never kissed anyone other than family, so that was kind of hard to write at the end... Hopefully it turned out okay. :) I just used any knowledge from reading books that I had, haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, the next chapter after this is the end. I repeat, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST! Ima casually really sad because I had such a great time writing this and seeing everyone's reviews. :) **

* * *

"Wake up, Superman!" Jason was in for a rude awakening when Leo Valdez sprinted into his cabin and sat down on his bed. "It's Christmas!"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Jason replied, running a hand over his forehead. Then he froze. He didn't feel feverish anymore, which was a great sign. Leo seemed to notice the improvement as well.

"Man, you sound so much better," he said. "A few days ago you sounded like your throat was attacked by gorgons or something."

"I feel much better too." Jason added. "I think whatever this was is finally over." Then he coughed and groaned.

"Jason, did I hear correctly?" Thalia asked. "You're feeling better?"

"I'm feeling a lot better. It's just..." He coughed again. "I still kind of... Have a cough."

"Well, that's great." Thalia sounded more relieved than anything. "A cough won't bother you too much. Okay, should we go to Percy's cabin to open presents?"

"Yeah!" Leo answered enthusiastically. "Come on." Getting to cabin three, however, was a much harder task than they thought. There was so much snow and ice on the ground that Jason almost slipped and was inches away from hitting his head on the solid ground. He would've if Thalia hadn't grabbed onto his arm and kept him steady. The three demigods finally made it to the Poseidon cabin, where Percy, Annabeth, and Frank were waiting.

"Mars almighty, it's freezing out there." Jason remarked, pulling his jacket off and taking a seat on the floor.

"Yeah," Frank agreed. "I barely made it over here. I had to transform into a penguin." The thought of Frank Zhang being a penguin made both Percy and Jason laugh. Even Thalia cracked a smile. "Oh, stop laughing. Jason, I have a suspicion that you slipped on the ice out there."

"I did not!" He said indignantly. "Well, I almost did..."

"Merry Christmas," Piper said cheerfully, entering the cabin. "How's everyone feeling?"

"I feel great," Jason answered.

"Wait, wait, wait." Will Solace barged into the cabin, holding a thermometer. Nico and Hazel were behind him. "You still have a fever." He thrust the thermometer into Jason's hand. Jason put it under his tongue without arguing. Will already seemed stressed, and arguing would just make everything worse. "And you," Will pointed at Percy.

"Whoa, man, I'm good." Percy said. "A snow globe may have fallen on my head, but I feel fine now." Cue the thermometer going off, and Piper pulled it out of Jason's mouth.

"Will you look at that?" She asked in mock disbelief. "No fever."

The son of Apollo groaned. "Ugh, I hate this time of year."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Because everyone keeps getting sick!" Will complained. Jason could've sworn that he was shot a glare. "It's so stressful!" He started to walk out, muttering something about Doctor's Orders.

"Wait, Will." Jason said. He wasn't really sure why he did it, he and Will weren't really good friends. Come to think of it, Will wasn't close with any of the seven. "Thank you."

"For what?" Before anyone could say anything else, Jason's girlfriend interjected.

"For everything. I can see how the holidays can be stressful for you. You're one of the best healers here, so naturally everyone would want your help." Piper said. Jason was about open his mouth, but her words were way more powerful, even without the charmspeak. "You know, if it weren't for you, Jason would probably still be sick. You've kind of been watching his back, even if it was annoying most of the time."

"Uh, th-thanks." Will stammered. "I should get back to the infirmary. Oh, and Jason?"

"Yes?"

"No kissing your girlfriend under the mistletoe today. You're still contagious."

* * *

"Wow, thank you Piper!" Annabeth said as she pulled a silver owl necklace out of the box. "This is beautiful!"

"Here, open this one next." Leo handed Piper a small, flat gift. She opened it slowly, and there was a picture of her, Jason, and Leo at camp half blood last spring. Piper was kissing Jason's cheek, and Leo had photo bombed. In her opinion, though, that photo bomb made the whole thing more meaningful. "It's, uh... It's not much." He said sheepishly.

"Thank you, Leo." She said. "I love it."

"Okay, this one is for... Hazel." Nico said, picking up a gift. He had been so quiet the entire time, everyone was a little bit startled at first when he spoke. His voice was a little raspy, but no one thought much of it. Hazel smiled an unwrapped the gift (which was wrapped in blue, sparkly wrapping paper), which turned out to be a sketchbook from Percy.

"Thank you so much, Percy." Hazel said. "I love it."

Most of the presents under the tree were opened, except for three. Percy tossed one over to Thalia.

"A Starbucks gift card, and... a post card of the Hoover dam?" She asked.

"I decided to buy you a dam postcard. Piper was going to buy you a dam t shirt, but she didn't." Percy answered with a huge grin. Both of them doubled over laughing while Jason and Annabeth exchanged confused glances. Piper shrugged.

"What even is this dam joke?" Piper asked, irritated. That, of course, only made Percy and Thalia laugh harder.

"Okay, okay." Percy recovered his composure. "This one is for Jason." It was a heavy, small rectangular gift. He picked it up and was about to toss it over, but Annabeth stopped him.

"Seaweed Brain, that's not really something that you can toss over to Jason unless you want him unconscious." She said, much to everyone's confusion. Jason was starting to get a little nervous. It ended up being a brick.

"We were going to make you an ugly sweater," Percy explained. "But turns out that none of us can knit. Then I remembered that you were hit in the head when someone threw a brick in New Rome, remember?"

"Vaguely," Jason replied, laughing. "This is great. It reminds me of all of the great adventures all of us had together. Even though I was injured half the time."

"Wait..." Thalia interrupted. "So you were hit in the head with a brick?"

"He was," Percy answered. "Okay, this last one is for Annabeth." He picked up the very small box that was wrapped in the blue wrapping paper and handed it over to her. Annabeth opened it up, and inside there was a bracelet that had a charm with tiny writing. She could just make out the words "Wise Girl," on the charm.

"Well, uh, it's just..." Percy stammered, blushing furiously. Before he could finish, Annabeth gave him a light kiss.

"I love it, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**Not much to say here... Review maybe? :) **


	7. Chapter 7 (final chapter!)

**I'm here with the final chapter. Writing this has been a blast and you guys have been awesome readers and reviewers. :)**

* * *

The rest of Christmas Day, the snow kept piling up and Annabeth's worry increased. No one else seemed to pay much attention, as they were all much more interested in a conversation that had come up about whether or not Percy could also control snow, since it was technically water. Then whether or not Percy could control the world since it was seventy one percent water, or clouds, which were water vapor, and plenty of other things. Everyone was just happily enjoying each other's company until someone sneezed. The room went silent.

"Bless you, Jason." Annabeth said absentmindedly, twirling the charm on the bracelet that she had received from Percy.

"That wasn't me." He replied, shrugging. "I have no idea who sneezed." In an answer, Nico sneezed again.

"Sorry," he muttered, sniffling. Jason's eyes went wide.

"I got you sick, didn't I?" Jason asked.

"Don't worry about it... I doubt that I caught anything from you." Nico replied.

"But where else could you have picked something up? I'm the only one who's been sick and been around you recently!"

"Actually..." Nico said sheepishly. "I've kind of been helping Will out in the infirmary for the past few days. I must have caught something from there."

"Come on." Hazel put an arm around her older brother. "I'm sure Will would love to have you as a patient."

* * *

"Guys, come on!" Percy shouted. "We have to drive to New York for my mom's Christmas dinner."

"I'm ready." Hazel smiled. "Oh, by the way, Nico is staying here with Will." She giggled, even though no one was quite sure why.

"Great." He replied, just as Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Frank entered the room. "Let's go."

Fifteen minutes into the hour drive, Percy could barely see the road through all of the snow falling. He squinted and turned on the windshield wipers, even though they didn't help much at all. Meanwhile...

"Leo, are you okay?" Jason asked. "You don't look so good."

"Just carsick," Leo replied.

"Remember what you told me," Hazel said. "Keep your eyes on the horizon. Don't close your eyes or hunch over."

"Yeah." He said, even though he couldn't even see the horizon with all of the snow coming down.

Suddenly, a smaller car pulled in front of them, cutting them off. Percy slammed on the brakes, but the car skidded on the icy road. The two vehicles collided and everyone in the car was thrown forward. If not for seat belts, Jason and Hazel probably would've gotten seriously hurt. Annabeth took a deep breath. As far as she could tell, she wasn't injured, but that may not have been true for everyone else.

"Is everyone okay?" Annabeth asked shakily. She heard Jason cough.

"I'm good." He said.

"I'm fine," Piper added.

"Same here." Leo said.

"Ditto," Frank answered.

"yup." Thalia sighed.

"I-I'm okay." Hazel stammered. "Percy?"

Annabeth turned and saw her boyfriend sitting in the driver's seat, white as a ghost. "You alright, Seaweed Brain?"

"Uh, y-yeah, just... A little shaken up." He answered. "Call my mom and let her know what happened, okay?"

"Got it." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sally Jackson's number. "Sally? Hi, it's Annabeth. Listen, we were kind of in an... An accident..."

* * *

"Percy!" Sally Jackson jumped out of her car and ran over to the scene of the accident. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine, just a little shaken up." He answered. "And to answer your question, this car pulled in front of us and I tried to brake, but the road was icy and we crashed. Both cars are okay, just a few dents, and nobody's hurt. The police found the other person at fault for pulling in front when they weren't supposed to. And um, that's about all that you've missed."

"Well, thank goodness everyone is alright." Sally pulled her son into a hug. "Can you introduce me to your friends?"

"Well, this is Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Thalia, and Hazel." Percy pointed to each person as he said their names. "And this is Annabeth. I believe you two have met." He planted a kiss on Annabeth's forehead with a smile.

"Well, come on. We'd better get to the apartment before the food gets cold."

* * *

After a wonderful dinner, Percy recounted all of the adventures he'd had with his friends, with occasional interruptions from the others.

_"No! That never happened!"_

_"Wait, that happened before shrimpzilla."_

_"And then the fish centaurs didn't want to meet me! Is that crazy or what?"_

Then, once they were all finished telling stories, Sally came out with a huge plate of blue cookies (which Leo and Jason found a bit odd, but oh well).

"These are really good!" Hazel exclaimed, nibbling her cookie. Meanwhile, Jason and Percy seemed to be having a competition on who could eat the most cookies, or maybe they both just really, really enjoyed the blue cookies. Who knows? Annabeth and Piper sat on either side of Sally as she flipped through an old photo album of Percy at a young age, which he was completely oblivious to. Frank and Paul were deep in conversation about some sort of animal conservation thing (no one really knew what they were talking about).

"So," Piper sat down next to Jason after a while. "Even though you were sick for most of the Christmas break, and we had an awkward moment under the mistletoe, and we were all in a car accident, did you still have a good Christmas?"

"Of course, Pipes." He replied. "I know that you and Annabeth tried really hard to make everything perfect, and even though things didn't exactly go as planned..." He stole a glance at Percy, who still had a cut on his forehead from the snow globe incident. "I really couldn't be happier with how everything turned out."

"B-but so much went wrong!" She stammered. "How could you be..."

"Hey, it could be worse." Jason reasoned. "We're all here. I'm not laying in bed with the flu. Nobody was hurt in the car accident. If you think about it, we're actually very fortunate." He lowered his voice. "And that awkward moment under the mistletoe wasn't so bad, at least you didn't get sick because we didn't kiss."

"Yeah," Piper said. "Even though it didn't turn out as we planned, I still think that this was the best Christmas ever."

The End

* * *

**Okay... What did you all think? Should I do a New Years epilogue type thingy? Oh, and expect a Percabeth fic sometime this weekend! :)**


	8. Epilogue

**Hey people! I'm here with the New Years epilogue as promised. It's not very good, but there is plenty of fluff with Jason and Thalia, then some Jasper near the end. :) oh, and the line thing wasn't working... Meh. Okay, enjoy!**

"Serio-ly, 'm 'eeling better," Nico said, his speech affected from the thermometer in his mouth. Will frowned as the thermometer gave a slight beeping noise.

"Your fever's gone down a few degrees," he said, looking Nico up and down. "But you still look like death."

"I always look like death." Nico protested. "I _am_ death."

"You're also _sick_," Will mocked in the same tone. "So you're staying in bed. Once that cough goes away, I'll stop bugging you."

"Jason is still coughing," the son of Hades pointed out. "And you're not bothering him. Plus, I'm pretty sure that you will never stop bugging me." Nico suddenly coughed harshly and glared at Will.

"Okay, fine." Will huffed. "I'll let you go hang out with your sister as soon as you swallow this." He rummaged through a drawer in the infirmary and pulled out a pill. Nico swallowed it with a swig of water, then gave Will one last death glare before dragging himself out of bed and into the snow to plow his way over to Percy's cabin, where everyone would be celebrating New Year's Eve.

**... LINE BREAK**

"Your cough still hasn't gone away?" Thalia asked. Jason shrugged. "I mean, it's been six days since you've actually been feeling better, shouldn't that cough be gone by now?" She put a hand on his forehead.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Jason tried to reassure his sister.

"Well, if you're still having to take cough medicine-"

"I stopped taking the cough medicine two days ago." He interrupted. "I'm not even contagious anymore, so why are you worrying?"

"I guess... I don't know, you're my baby brother." The two siblings smiled. "I guess you're not so little anymore, seeing as you're taller than me and we look the same age, but still... I'm supposed to be worried about you."

Jason coughed, cleared his throat, and then said, "you don't need to worry so much over a little cough, Thalia."

Thalia caught sight of the scar on his mouth and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"I was just thinking about the stapler incident. Our mom had left or something, you were sitting on the floor, and I was on the couch, doing who knows what. Then I looked over, and there was my baby brother holding a stapler. I jumped down and ran towards you, but you had already tried to eat it and gotten hurt." She smiled as she told the story. "I spent the next twenty minutes or so just holding you and stuff until you fell asleep. Now look at you- former praetor of New Rome or whatever the heck you did all those years, and you're building shrines for minor gods and goddesses. Holy Hera, you've grown so much."

Thalia pulled her younger brother into a bone crushing hug just as Piper opened the door to cabin one.

"Hey, are you guys ready for..." She paused, blushing. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Just my sister being overly worried that I still have a cough and talking about the time that I almost ate a stapler." Jason replied. "And yeah, we're ready."

**... LINE BREAK**

The demigods all ate cupcakes, courtesy of Piper, and talked about pointless things that New Years Eve. Nico had joined them, but he was asleep before the clock even hit nine thirty. Jason looked pretty exhausted as well.

"So," Piper sat down next to Thalia. "Why is Jason so annoyed about you worrying?"

"He still has a cough, and I've just been worried." Thalia replied. "Jason says that it's nothing, but he shouldn't still have a cough, right?"

"I'm sure it's not a big deal, but I get it. I would be worried too." Piper said. "Don't worry, if it's not gone after you leave in a few days, I'll make him stay in bed for a day or two. It may just be a lack of sleep thing or something, but I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She replied, glancing at her brother from across the room. "You two should try to kiss under the mistletoe, since he was sick up until Christmas and you guys didn't get to."

"We'll see." Piper said absentmindedly. "Holy Hades, it's midnight in ten minutes. What's your New Years resolution?"

"Well..." Thalia paused. "I'm going to try really hard to be there for Jason this upcoming year. Whenever I get time off or anything, I'll come and visit him. Even though, you know, he's pretty independent. I guess I just want to make up for all those years that I wasn't there... If that makes any sense. What's yours?"

"I really don't know," Piper admitted. "I think I might work really hard these next two school years so I can maybe go to medical school and become a nurse or something. That would work out because, you know, Jason is always getting injured one way or another." The two girls laughed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need you to keep my brother out of trouble for a while." Thalia smiled. "Oh, and I'm sure that you'll make an excellent sister in law one day." She got up and left before Piper could even process what was said.

"Oh gods," Piper muttered under her breath, once she realized what Thalia had told her.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" Leo and Percy lead the countdown to the new year. Thalia was standing next to Jason, who looked much more exhausted than he did earlier.

"Okay, we're going to bed." She told him. "Piper thinks your cough is still here because you haven't been sleeping enough."

"Does she?" Jason asked, and his sister nodded. "Okay, I'm coming."

As they walked out, Piper also tried to walk out, and Jason collided with her. Right underneath the mistletoe. Thalia grinned widely and pointed upward as the couple on the floor blushed and kissed each other, not too briefly or passionately, but somehow it felt right.

"I'm sorry we didn't actually get to kiss before Christmas," Jason said softly.

"It's totally fine," Piper replied. "Besides, I didn't want your flu."

"I don't blame you." He smiled. "Well, we should go to bed. Happy new year."

**So um... That's the end. Wow.**


	9. Rewriting?

**Okay.**

**i first wrote this story almost eight months ago, and can I just say, I feel like my writing has improved so much since then.**

**i was going to delete this story, then I realized that this was the first PJO fanfic that I'd ever written, so it's kind of sentimental. **

**I was really conflicted on what to do with this story for a while, because I didn't want to just leave it as it is because I'm not very proud of it as it is. **

**Then I decided that I wanted to rewrite this. So I'm leaving this up until I get the new one written and posted. **

**The plot will still be the same, most of the stuff that happened will still happen, I'm just going to actually try and make this better. **

**So yeah. Not much else to say. **


End file.
